


Dan and Phil Go To a Party

by glitterandtears6



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anxious Dan Howell, Anxious Phil Lester, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Party, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandtears6/pseuds/glitterandtears6
Summary: Dan and Phil somehow found themselves at a party, trying to figure out how to feel less awkward.





	Dan and Phil Go To a Party

Dan wasn’t totally sure how he and Phil had ended up at a party. All he knew was Louise was there, but aside from her, they knew no one. Everywhere they looked, someone was kissing or slow-dancing with a partner. Dan wasn’t sure about Phil, but he sure as hell felt awkward.

“Wanna go get a drink?” 

Phil glanced around nervously. “I’d rather not. I’m kinda nervous, I wanna stay alert.”

“Why are you nervous?” Dan couldn’t help but worry about his best friend that he sort of had a crush on.

Phil shrugged. “I don’t like parties.”

Dan couldn’t suppress his laugh. “You’re the one who made us go!”

“I- I don’t know, it seemed like it would be fun…” He couldn’t find the rest of the sentence. 

After a few minutes of awkwardly walking around, the pair found themselves sitting on a bench. On one side of them, a couple was making out. In front of them two women were slow-dancing. The women stared into each others’ eyes so contentedly, Phil couldn’t help being jealous. He bit his lip in thought.

Dan wanted to curl up and forget he was even there, but he didn’t want to disappoint Phil, so instead he asked him, “You wanna go awkwardly mingle?”

Phil squinted. “Not particularly…” He paused. “But here’s a crazy idea, you want to dance with me?”

Dan raised his eyebrows.

“I mean, it seems like everybody’s got somebody, maybe we would feel less awkward. I don’t know.” His voice faded to a mutter.

“That sounds good.” 

They both stood up and walked to what seemed to be the dance floor, though it was hard to tell in the crowd. A slow, sweet song was playing from dozens of speakers throughout the room. After an uncomfortable pause, Phil put a hand on Dan’s waist. With the other hand he found Dan’s, and they began to sway. 

“Wow, middle school flashbacks,” Dan joked.

Phil sighed and smiled. “Sorry, I’m not great at this.”

“It’s okay.” He unlaced his hand from Phil’s and guided his hands together behind Dan’s waist. Then, he rested his forearms on Phil’s shoulders and grinned. “This better?”

Phil nodded and stared at Dan. 

“What is it?”

Phil shrugged. “This is nice.”

Dan hoped his blush wasn’t noticeable. He wanted to believe Phil was truly happy with this, and he felt like he could for a moment.

Phil could feel blood rushing to his own face, and he exhaled. “Y’know, I’ve always wondered about us being something more. I mean, you’re an amazing friend, it’s just been in the back of my mind, I guess.”

“Yeah, same here.” Dan tried not to smile, but he was hoping with everything he had that Phil was going where he thought he was. 

After a moment, Phil asked, “What would you say if I told you I wanted that?”

Now Dan was fully red. “I- Well, I think I’d say that’s pretty great.”

Phil chuckled. “That’s kind of a funny thing to say.”

Dan smiled and shrugged.

Phil suddenly looked really serious, which worried Dan for a second, until he started to lean in. Suddenly, their lips were pressed together. It stopped as quickly as it had started. 

“Dan, I really like you.”

“I like you too,” Dan answered without a second thought.

“Do you think, maybe, you’d like to be my boyfriend?”

Dan closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around Phil’s neck and leaning his head on his shoulder. “Yeah.”

“Now, I leave you two alone for what, thirty minutes?”

Both men jumped at the sound of Louise’s voice. Dan was blushing and squeezing Phil’s hand. 

“Louise, it’s- it’s not-” Phil began.

“No, no, don’t mind me.” Louise smirked. “I was just going to see if you guys were doing okay, but it seems that wasn’t necessary. I’ll be off.”

“Wait, Louise,” Dan called. “Please don’t tell anyone.”

Louise stood up on her toes and kissed Dan on the cheek, whispering, “I’m not an idiot” into his ear. 

Dan and Phil watched with admiration as Louise strolled away. “Maybe we should be more careful,” Dan remarked.

Phil smiled and pulled him close again. “Yeah, maybe.” He tilted his head down and latched his lips onto Dan’s neck, right below his ear. Dan gasped as Phil sucked a mark into his pale skin. Phil just smirked and ran a hand through those brown curls. 

Dan looked down at their feet. “I love you,” came his muffled voice from Phil’s shoulder.

Phil grinned. “I love you, too.”


End file.
